


Dream a little dream

by A_Ghost_Called_Boo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot, Swearing, brief vampire scene, dreamland au, no proof reading or editing. we die like men, the band members are NOT the killjoys, what's up it's me ya boy with another project i was up til 3am writing enjoy, yes all my fics are tagged like this. my characters are very liberal w/ swearing much like mysefl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Called_Boo/pseuds/A_Ghost_Called_Boo
Summary: Kobra wakes up in the Lobby after a clap gone wrong, but something feels off about it
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dream a little dream

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic and some references are related to lyrics Sum 41's album Screaming Bloody Murder(and especially Holy Image of Lies) which is what i was listening when i came up with the idea for this, so that's what y'all get. Now, please enjoy

The sun burned bright above his head as army laced boots kicked clouds of dust off the desert floor. Ghouls adorned head-to-toe in balck and white apparel and cheap halloween masks kept pouring in, seemingly endless and bleeding like bleach into the Zones’ neon heart, and the blonde killjoy shot blindly behind him as he ran for the hills. Lungs burning and knees buckling, he crumbled at the base of a metal cross raised in the name of a saviour named electricity, as hot beams of light flew past on either side, hissing angrily when they missed.

Enemies closed in around him at an alarming rate as he pushed himself back on his feet, free hand clutching the metal bars of the structure behind him and gun blazing. It wasn’t long, however, until the dracs were too close for shooting distance and Kobra was forced to turn around and climb up the electric tower. For a moment the boy paused, looking down at the masks fretting below like rabid dogs set afoot, before scurring back to climbing as they crawled after him. They were smarter than he’d assumed- he’d have to give them that.

Despite the tower seemingly growing ever taller, the black-and-whites eventually caught up with the colorful rebel, grabbing him by the ankles as he tried desperately to shake them off, kicking the more unlucky ones square in the face and off the tower. There were too many, though, and sooner rather than later the ground grew closer and closer at impossible speed as Kobra braced himself, screwing his eyes shut and sending a quiet prayer to the Witch or whoever was listening.

He couldn’t tell when he’d stopped falling, but opening his eyes again he was greeted with messy black hair, pale eyes and a wide skeletal grin standing over him. Instinctively, he kicked the person off of him, quickly scrambling back up on unsteady feet and raising his fists to fight as he stared them down. They wore black ripped skinny jeans and what looked like a graphic t-shirt underneath a gold-thread embroidery black blazer- a dead give-away that they weren’t a killjoy. Then again, Kobra wasn’t in the desert anymore.

“Who are you and what the hell is going on?”he snarled as he lifted them by the collar of their shirt and slammed them against the wall they’d been previously leaning against,”And don’t try to bullshit me.”

“Damn, aggressive much?”the stranger laughed, breaking into a grin that rivaled the one painted on their face. The killjoy was a little taken aback at how much their voice reminded him of Jet’s, but whereas his had a familiar low grit to it, the grinning teen’s voice felt squeaky and just plain annoying.

“I’m not gonna repeat myself.”the blonde gritted, taking out a switchblade from his jacket’s pocket,”Name.”

Their smile faltered, turning into an unimpressed look as their eyes darted between the knife and its owner, and sighed. “Mister Sandman, he/him.”he informed in a monotonous tone before kicking Kobra’s knee and making him fall down,”And mine’s bigger.”he added with an amused smile, squatting down to the latter’s level and revealing a bunch of cold silver knives sewn on the inside of his blazer.

“‘S not the size that matters.”he muttered before swinging at Sandman who jumped back and took out a knife of his own.

“I wouldn’t do that if i was you.”the other mused, grabbing the killjoy’s arm when he charged at him, pulling it behind his back past his ear and digging his own knife in the other’s back, though it only really left a small hole in his jacket at best.

“And why’s that?”Kobra groaned, not waiting for a response as he headbutted the juvee, making him stumble back a few steps, which gave him enough time to turn around and charge the black-haired guy, slamming him on the wall of the opposite building. Switchblade still in hand, he pinned the other to the wall and raised the blade to his throat, once he’d stopped coughing.

“You need me.”Sandman croaked out with a grin, looking past Kobra. Behind him, two crows took their aim at the entrance of the alleyway, a twisted glint caught in the soulless eyes of the logo concealing their faces. “Run!” was the last thing the juvee said before grabbing his desert counterpart by the collar of his signature red jacket and pulling him along as they stumbled through the backstreets, faceless killers hot on their tails.

All of a sudden, the blonde tripped over his own feet, sending them both tumbling down a flight of stairs and through a beaded curtain into a poorly lit corridor, only illuminated by pale pink lights in the celling and the cacophony of colored lighting and light smoke coming from behind a door slightly left ajar, at the other end. The killjoy got up and dusted himself off, not checking on his companion, as he creeped down the hall- if he hadn’t known better he could’ve swore the floor had shifted, but that was impossible... _ right _ ?

Behind the wooden door there was a big room with somewhat better lighting than the corridor, crammed with booths similar to those at the diner, but shorter and with fancy glass-top coffee tables that took up most of the space in the center of them. Pink, blue and purple flood lights hung from the celling along with sleek black speakers, giving the world around them an ethereal feeling, as if somehow the room existed outside of time itself. The people were nothing like he’d ever seen either; their outfits seemed killjoy-ish in nature, full of bright clashing neon colors and extravagant make-up, but of a simplicity that you’d only find in the City. Perched on top of a taller ledge was what he could only assume to be a DJ- though it was  _ very _ different from the ones in the desert- guarded on either side by big boxy speakers that shook the hardwood floor beneath him.

The atmosphere inside was suffocating and as Kobra stumbled on through, utterly confused, he nearly ran into one of the android girls dancing on one of the the slightly raised stages on either side of the entrance; how hadn’t he noticed them before? The boy awkwardly apologised, words getting drowned out by the loud music, and continued aimlessly walking around looking for something-  _ anything _ . And he found it, well,  _ it _ found him.

“Hey, Blondie!” someone yelled, making the killjoy subconsciously reach for his blaster before realising it wasn’t there,”Over here!” the voice spoke again and when he turned around he saw Sandman waving his hands wildly, clearly dazed and with a wide grin plastered on his face as he stood in one of the high stools at the bar, surrounded by a crowd of strange people holding neon-colored drinks that almost seemed to glow in the low lights.

All his previous discomfort set aside, Kobra began striding over to the latter, determined to give him a piece of his mind, but he’d barely made it halfway to the bar when the lights all suddenly went out before turning back on, having gained a shade of red. The lighting wasn’t the only thing that had changed, though, as strangers with razor-sharp fangs stared the two down hungrily. Oh, how lovely.

  
  


Before his brain could process anything that had happened, the duo bursted out through a door he couldn’t remember being there and ran down a long hallway lined with doors one either side as the other patrons of the club chased after them. Outside of the main room there seemed to be a maze of corridors and they must’ve took a wrong turn at some point because they ended up face to face with a door and nowhere else to run. The two quickly got inside before slamming the door shut and ramming against it, in an attempt to buy them some time.

“What now?”the blonde grunted, as the creatures on the other side pounded fervently on the door.

“Window.”the other asked, though it came out more as a statement, and the boy nodded.

“On the count of three.”

“One.”

“Two..”

“Three!” they yelled in unison, letting the door finally give in to the vicious attacks as they bolted to the window, kicking it open and jumping without a second thought.

Falling out of a second floor window wasn’t something Kobra had ever expected or wanted to experience for a second time in his life, but there he was, sprawled out onto the pavement, battling to just breathe as the pounding of his heart drowned out the inhumane hissing of the patrons inside the building. Beside him, Sandman was cackling his ass off and ever since he’d met him the boy never wanted to punch him more than in that moment. He didn’t, however, too tired for another tussle.

“What’s so fuckin’ funny?”he asked eventually, annoyed at the sound of the other’s laughter grating against his ears.

“We just jumped off the second floor of that.”he giggled, pointing lazily in the direction of the building they’d fallen out of.

“Yeah, and we almost died!” the blonde hissed, propping himself up and glaring at the latter. He hadn’t noticed until then, but he was short; and by that he meant  _ short _ . Like, only-slightly-taller-than-Ghoul short.

“Boo hoo.” the juvee mocked,”Destroya, what did i do to get stuck with the world’s most boring twenty-three year old?”he whined, and while Kobra would’ve usually argued he’s a fun guy, he got hung up on something else.

“Dude, i’m not twenty-three, my eighteenth birthday is sometime soon.”he informed and now it was Sandman’s turn to stare at him like he’d sprouted wings,”What?”

“You’re an actual goddamn baby!” the other said incredulous, earning a glare from the former,”I’m twenty-five.”

“I’m not a baby.”the teen protested,”Plus, it doesn’t fuckin’ matter. I just wanna get home- I don’t even know how I even got in this stupid place.”he huffed annoyed, only to have the older to stare at him again,” _ What? _ ”

“You mean you are  _ real _ ?”he asked, as if Kobra’s existence was somehow scarier than being chased by whatever fucking creatures were inside that bar. Still, he nodded. ”Oh my Destroya- how did you even  _ get here _ ?!”

“I dunno, okay!” the boy yelled, ”I don’t even know where I  _ am _ . I mean I’m obviously in Bat City, but I don’t know  _ where _ in Bat City because I don’t remember it ever being like this and and-” he rambled on, as his chest seemed to constrict. He needed Poison, they’d know what to do, they always know what to do. But they weren’t there, they  _ weren’t _ there, weren’t there. They-they weren-

“Hey, hey, hey.”Sandman’s voice broke him out of his head as he took his hand,”Just breathe.”

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” Kobra hissed, pulling his hand out of his grip and scurrying away like a scared little puppy. He just wanted home. He wanted to be back to his siblings. He wanted to be back in the desert. He wanted to be  _ safe _ .

The two sat in silence for a while, Kobra hunched over and struggling to breathe on one side and Sandman watching him concerned from the other, before the latter got up and crouched in front of the other, letting him know they had to get going. He didn’t question it, just reluctantly got up and followed the elder as a pounding headache started growing behind his forehead. Before he knew it, he was pushed in some nook and out of sight once again, except this time he was alone.

He could hear the voice of the black haired man and a new unfamiliar one. Curiosity got the best of him and after a quick scan of his surroundings, he noticed the fire escape coming down the side of one of the buildings he was hidden between and hastily pulled down the final ladder, trying to be as quiet as possible. From above he could see the juvee and some blonde lady, walking towards a white van guarded by three S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units. The killjoy rummaged through his pockets coming up only with some change he’d gotten from Tommy Chow Mein’s about a month prior to the crew’s last visit- because that time they had been kicked out before they could buy anything.

Weighting the coins in his hand, a plan came up to his mind and despite being most probably the worst plan he’d ever come up with, he decided to act on it, taking one of the coins and throwing it at the van. The small metal coin hit its target flawlessly, even though it was so far away, garnering the attention of pretty much everyone as they stared at him. Kobra stared back before throwing another coin, which prompted the crows to come after him as he began climbing higher and higher.

The fire escape shook under their heavy footsteps, making it hard for the teen to keep his balance. He’d made his way almost all the way to the last platform when suddenly the fire escape shook violently, causing the younger to fall over the railing. He braced himself for impact and screwed his eyes shut, as he sent out a quiet prayer prayer to the Witch or whoever was listening. When he opened them again he woke up with a start on the diner, knocking off whoever was on top of him to the ground with a  _ thud _ .

He could barely make out anything in the darkness, though he supposed that without Poison’s cheap battery-powered fairy lights taped to the wall it’d be even harder to see. Ghoul was sitting not that far away- most likely having been the person he’d knocked when he’d woken up- and looking slightly more disheveled than usual, but wearing a big grin nonetheless.

“Jet, Pois! Kobe’s up!” the boy yelled, making his headache ten times worse as he swung one of the grimy pillows at his friend.

By some weird sibling teleportation magic, Poison was there in a matter of seconds, tackling their little brother into a tight hug- not that he was really complaining after whatever the fuck it was that he’d been through. Jet was to last to show up, handing Kobra a bottle of water, which the youngest gulped down gratefully. It turned out he’d caught a bug or something, because he was out like a light and sweating like crazy for most of the day and everything was just a dream.

Still, that didn’t explain Sandman’s reaction when he found out he was real, but the teen pushed the thought into the back of his mind as the four finally got some well-deserved rest. No dracs and no sick brothers to be worried about. Just family.

* * *

Into the dead of the night, Sandman jolts awake thinking about a killjoy with blonde hair and a red jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, have a one-shot. I wanted to show y'all my knife-loving son, so i wrote about him being an accidental Sandman. And, yes, the vampire club is his fault, even if he doesn't know it. Also, this is pretty open ended 'coz 'm still not certain what i wanna do with it so ye. It's just a one-shot for now.
> 
> Anyway, go yell at me in the comment section/on tumblr @xxneon-ghostxx. It makes me happy :D


End file.
